callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Clean Up
'"Clean Up" '''is the eleventh campaign level in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance, it takes place in Baltimore airport that is currently under Russian control and British S.F.S.G who have managed to infiltrate the interior attempt to eliminate remaining Russian presence. Characters *Ridley (playable) *Lewis *Trascall *Hunter Plot This mission's plot revolves around Hunter aiding a group in clearing out a Baltimore airport. Hunter continues to play a large part in the mission as he guides the group to through the facility, securing it from the Russians. Walkthrough The mission opens up with Lewis leading the squad up a ramp and into an unused airplane hull to set up an ambush on a Russian patrol. The group succeeds and then rushes outside to see two Russian helicopters taking off. They request aid from Hunter, who takes care of the copters and fires a missile at the ground near the group, eliminating quite a few Russians. The squad eliminates the rest of the Russians and then proceeds to the baggage area, where Ridley must override a code to allow the group access to the inside of the main facility. After a firefight in the luggage room, Ridley sets a charge on a door and the group breaches into another room, fighting their way up into the main part of the airport. The squad then enters a large lobby where Russians can be seen retreating. Rubble covers most of the floor since this place has been bombed by the AC-130, as Trascall mentions. The squad fights up a set of stairs before reaching the main lobby, where screens still displaying arrival and leaving times can be seen on screens. The group fights past this area and then into a room that has had a hole blown into the roof. Metal detectors and baggage checking devices hint at what this room was used for. Lewis's Squad pushes through a shopping area where Russians are hidden behind pillars as they rush to cut off an attempted Russian escape. The group nears what is referred to by a sign as "Gates A", only to rush to the Transport and find the plane ready for takeoff. Lewis calls in Hunter to make a last minute Strike, and the airplane goes up in flames. Weapons Transcript Gallery Russian_Transport_and_AC-130_MW3DS.PNG|Russian Plane before being destroyed. Destroyed_Russian_airplane_MW3DS_Clean_up.PNG|Russian plane after being hit by Hunter. Lewis_MW3DS.PNG|Captain Lewis. Trascall_MW3DS.PNG|Sergeant Trascall. Ambush_Plane_hull_MW3_DS.PNG|The ambush Lewis sets up at the start of the mission. Televisions_airport_MW3_DS.PNG|Flight times at the airport. Breaching_airport_MW3DS.PNG|Ridley and the squad breach airport doors. Overriding_Baggage_MW3_DS.PNG|Ridley approaching doors that he must override to grant the squad access to the airport. Trivia *When the player reaches the airport security area and walks through the metal detectors, the metal detectors beep. *Another poster in the airport says: "Nate's". This poster design is also seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance's multiplayer map The Dark as a billboard on a building. *Note that when the mission starts, the player's inventory shows a primary and a secondary, However when it is possible to move, the player is stripped of all weapons but a knife. *A spawn point for the Russians is the men and women's bathrooms. *Hunter can be seen up in the sky. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Single Player Levels